<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why don't we test that out? by original_donuts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634058">Why don't we test that out?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_donuts/pseuds/original_donuts'>original_donuts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AAside Rarepair Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AAside Rarepair Week, First Kiss, M/M, Stolen Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_donuts/pseuds/original_donuts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a simple question sprung from curiosity, so how did things end up like this?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikyo Rio/Shiroishi Banri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>AAside Rarepair Week [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Why don't we test that out?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 6: First/Stolen Kiss with RioBan!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me.”</p><p>Rio was in the middle of composing when he received a text from Banri saying he was coming over. With Ren and Wataru out on a date and Yuto at his part-time job, he wasn’t surprised if the drummer was bored and wanted to hang out with someone.</p><p>But what he didn't expect was Banri’s question.</p><p>“I asked,” Banri began, sitting up on Rio’s bed, “if you had your first kiss yet.”</p><p>“Where is this coming from?” Rio asked, turning back to his keyboard.</p><p>Banri shrugged. “Just curious.” He then grabbed a pillow and hugged it. “So, have you~?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“That was fast!”</p><p>“It’s the truth.” Rio lifted his hands from the keyboard and turned around. “Since you’re asking me, what about you, Shiroishi?”</p><p>Banri laughed. “Nah, I haven’t either.” Once he calmed down he leaned on the wall. “I’d probably be bad at it anyways.”</p><p>“You don’t know that.”</p><p>Suddenly, Banri found himself being put into a kabedon. He looked up and saw Rio staring down at him.</p><p>“R-rio-kun?”</p><p>Rio smirked and tilted Banri’s head upwards.</p><p>“Why don’t we test that out?”</p><p>Before Banri could even process what was happening, Rio pulled him into a kiss. </p><p>Immediately, his brain short-circuited and was unable to think about anything else except that Rio’s lips were on his, how soft his lips were, how this is his first kiss—</p><p>Banri’s face heated up. </p><p>
  <em> Oh my god this is my first kiss…! </em>
</p><p>Eventually, Rio pulled away and smirked, his face slightly flushed from the kiss.</p><p>“Hm. Not bad, Shiroishi.”</p><p>Rio’s smirk grew as Banri began sputtering, his face now completely red.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>